Nikki, daughter of Goten
by Goku's little sister
Summary: This is the sequel to 'pregnant' Nikki have visions about a woman coming to Earth looking for Goku. Her vision ends up coming true.
1. Default Chapter

**Nikki, daughter of Goten**

_**A/N: This is the sequel to 'pregnant!' It's 14 years later. It's about Nikki keep having visions that a woman is coming to Earth but she don't know who she is. While everybody was at Bulma's place a spaceship lands and a woman is looking for Goku. There's alot more later in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. **_

**__**

**** When Nikki was born everybody was thrilled. Goten and Samantha's parents helped out and babysit every once and awhile. Samantha explained to her parents that Nikki was quarter saiyan. Of course, they understand and loved the baby. 14 years later......

Goten walked into his daughter's room and went up to the bed. Today was her first day of school. If she didn't wake up soon she would late.

"Come on, Nikki. It's time to wake up." He gently shook her until she woke up.

"Do I have to, Daddy?" she whined.

"You don't have to.... unless you want your mother to come up here." Goten knew that would get her. It worked!

Nikki immediately got up. "I'm up."

Goten smiled and left. Nikki got out of bed and picked out her clothes. She turned around and saw her turtle in his little tank.

"Hi speedy," she said in a sweet voice. She gave him his food. "There you go." She went to go take her 20 minute shower.

After her shower, she came downstairs and immediately went to the kitchen when smelled food.

"Hi mom."

"Hey honey."

She sat at the table and dug into her breakfast. When she was finished, she got her lunch and said good-bye to her parents.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Bye!"

(School)

Nikki was walking down the hallway. She got her schedule and started looking for her locker. When she finally found it she her best friend, Amber, in the locker next to hers. She haven't seen her friend since the last day of school last year.

"Hey Amber!"

"Hi Nikki! How was your summer?" Amber knew she was part saiyan. She was a type of friend that you can tell her a secret and she wouldn't tell anybody.

"It was good. We had alot of parties and stuff. What about yours?"

"I got to visit my grandmother in Mexico and-" Then Amber saw that Nikki didn't look like she was paying attention. "Nikki?" Nikki was having a vision!

**_A small spaceship landed in Bulma's backyard. Everybody run up to it but not to close. A black haired woman came out. She indeed look like a saiyan._**

**_ "Do anyboby know where or heard of Kakarot?" she asked._**

**_"Nikki? Nikki? Nikki?!"_**

Nikki snapped back into reality. She relized Amber was still standing there.

"Were you listening to any word I said?"

"Sorry Amber. I just had a vision about some woman looking for granpa Goku. And I don't know who she is."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you will find out soon.We better get to class before the bell ring. We don't want to be late on our first day."

"You're right. My family and friends are going to Bulma's place today after school. Wanna come?"

"Sure." They started walking to class.

(after school, Bulma's place)

Goten and Samantha was already at Bulma's house so Nikki and Amber went straight to Bulma's house.

"I don't how I really got these visions. I guess I was born with them," Nikki said while they were walking to the backyard.

"Is anybody in your family psychic?" Amber asked.

"I don't think so." All of a sudden they heard a big **_BOOM!! _**and the ground shook. They quickly ran to the backyard and saw a small spaceship. Everybody ran up to it but not too close. A black haired woman came up

"Do anybody know where Kakarot is or heard of him?"

"That was in my vision," Nikki whispered to Amber.

Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger. I had to do it. Anyway, how did you like it? I hope it's good. R/R. No flames please.


	2. chapter 2

**Nikki, daughter of Goten **

**Chapter 2**

**_A/N: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story. And yes, Trugeta, you guys will see a Super Saiyan Nikki but in later chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ._**

**__**

_Last time:_

_"I don't think so." All of a sudden they heard a big **BOOM!! **and the ground shook. They quickly ran to the backyard and saw a small spaceship. Everybody ran up to it but not too close. A black haired woman came up_

_"Do anybody know where Kakarot is or heard of him?"_

_"That was in my vision," Nikki whispered to Amber_.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Everybody didn't know what to do. They didn't know if she was a friend or a foe.

"I'm right here. Why do you want to see me?" Goku asked. He stepped in front of the crowd.

The woman looked happy and relief. She was about to talk until she saw everybody else still standing there.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Goku thought about it for a while. He started to walk toward her but Krillen grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure about this, Goku? What if she tries to fight you?"

"Then I'll have to fight back. I'll be fine. You guys can inside, I'll be there in a minute."

"Good luck, man." Everybody, except Goku and the woman, turned around and went inside. Nikki turned around and looked at the woman, wondering why did she have a vision of her coming here.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Gohan asked.

She looked up at her uncle and shook her head. "Nothing."

()()()()()()()()()()() (outside)

"Why did you come to Earth?" Goku asked.

"I came looking for you."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm your little sister, Keke." (A/N: Don't think of that, did you?)

Goku was shocked. "What?! Are you serious?"

Keke nodded. (A/N: This is the part when they usually go on commercial. Sorry.)

"Raditz never told me about you."

"That's because Raditz never saw me before. You see, after a year you was born, Raditz was taken to Frieza. When you was 2, our mother got pregnant with me. That was when they sent you away. Our father told our mother to leave Vegetasei because he had a vision that Frieza was going to blow up the planet. Of course, she left and raised me on a different. As I got older she told me about you, father, and Raditz. When I was 15, mom died of an illness. That's when I started looking for you." (A/N: I know it's different but I needed to find a way to put in, you know.)

"Wow," Goku said, stunned.

"You were suppose to destroy this planet. What happen?"

"I hit my head when I was younger and forgot about the mission. I didn't know I was a saiyan until Raditz told me."

"Where is he?"

"He's died."

"Oh." She kinda hoping she would see him too.

"I guess it's time to meet the rest of the group."

"Ok." They walked inside Capsule Corp. Everybody was happy to see Goku but not happy to see Keke.

"So who is she, dad" Goten asked.

"She's my sister, Keke."

Everybody was speechless so Keke decided to speck up.

"Do you guys have any food? I'm really hungry."

Everybody fell. (A/N: Anime style!)

"We'll show you." Nikki and Amber got up and walked to the kitchen. Keke followed.

"Here it is." Nikki pointed to the piles of food. Keke quickly got a plate and dug in.

"So you just came here looking for Goku, right?" Amber asked.

"Yep." Pieces of food came out of her mouth and landed on Amber's face.

"Wow, I didn't know grandpa had a sister!"

"Yeah and I can see why they are related." She got a napkin and cleaned her face.

Keke giggled, "Sorry about that."

"Can you turn super saiyan yet?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. I learned it years ago. Just in case I have to fight someone while I'm looking for Kakarot."

"Cool! Do you think you can train me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great! We can start on the weekend. That way we can have more time since I don't have school."

Keke nodded.

"And maybe we can go shopping too," Amber said.

"Shopping?" Keke questioned.

"Yeah. You can't walk around the city looking like a.... saiyan."

Keke looked down at the armor she was wearing. It was her mom's old armor.

"I guess you're right."

"It's settle then," Nikki said.

Keke finished her food. When she did, they joined the party and Keke got to know the rest of the group a little better.

**_That's the end of chapter 2. I hope it was good. Sorry if I made any mistakes. I was kinda rushing. Anyway, Keke is me! I had to put myself in the story. I'm working on chapter 3 right now. R/R. No flames please._**


	3. chapter 3

**Nikki, daughter of Goten **

**Chapter 3**

**_A/N: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story. You guys are so nice! Sorry for the late update!! Sorry!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. (duh!!)_**

_Last time:_

_"Yeah. You can't walk around the city looking like a.... saiyan."_

_Keke looked down at the armor she was wearing. It was her mom's old armor._

_"I guess you're right."_

_"It's settle then," Nikki said._

_Keke finished her food. When she did, they joined the party and Keke got to know the rest of the group a little better._

_>>>>>>>>>> (the weekend)_

Keke was sitting in the living room looking at tv, even though she didn't know how to use it. She's been satying with Nikki and her parents. Nikki came in.

"Hey Aunt Keke."

"Hi Nikki." Keke was trying to switch the channel but she had the remote control backwards.

"We're going to go shopping first then train, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, I'm going to give you an outfit to wear."

While they were walking to Nikki's room, Keke remembered the tv. She was going to ask a question about that.

"Nikki, how can all those people stay in that little tv screen?"

Nikki stopped and looked at her. "What?" Keke asked. Seeing that she was serious, Nikki shook her head and continued up the stairs.

"What? What did I do?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I forgot to show you Speedy, my pet sea turtle," Nikki said when they walked in her room. She took him out of his water tank.

"Can I hold him or her?" Keke asked.

"It's a he and yeah." Nikki handed Keke the turtle.

"Hi Speedy," Keke said in a sweet voice. While she was holding him, he let 'it' go.

"Ew!!" She gave him back to Nikki. Nikki laughed and got some tissue to pick up the poop.

"Good job, Speedy." She put him back in his tank. "Now to find you an outfit."

She went up to her closet and started looking. "When we get back after shopping, you'll have your own clothes. So I have to teach you how to use the washing machine."

"Washing machine? What's that?" Keke questioned.

"It's a machine that washes your clothes. What do you think about this?" She held out black capris and sky blue shirt which the sleeves hang off the shoulders.

"I guess so."

"Hurry up and get ready. Amber's going to be here any minute."

"Ok."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

20 minutes later, Amber rung the doorbell. Samantha answered it.

"Hi Amber."

"Hey Mrs. Son. Is Nikki and Keke ready?"

"Almost. Keke having trouble tieing her shoes."

"Oh, poor Nikki."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"You're joking!" Nikki yelled in complete shock. Her great aunt just told her she didn't know how to tie her shoes.

"I'm not joking. I worn shoes that didn't have strings on them all my life."

Nikki sighed. "Why me?" She bend down and begin tieing Keke's shoes. "Now let's go. Amber's here.I can sense her."

"Ok."

Both of them went downstairs and greeted Amber. Samantha grabbed her car and all four of them headed to the mall.

**_That's the end of chapter 3. I hope it was good. I wanted to update a chapter before Christmas. R/R. No flames please. Happy Holidays!!!!!!!_**


End file.
